


Chicago Movie Night

by AtemuLadiore



Category: Warrior's Cross
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4635615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtemuLadiore/pseuds/AtemuLadiore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You and Miri are going to commentate on the movie while Cameron chides you both; Preston and I are going to make fun of you three behind your backs.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chicago Movie Night

“Popcorn?”  
“Check.”  
“Movie?”  
“Check.”  
“Drinks?”  
“Check.”  
“Blankets-”

“Calm down there brat, I have it covered.” Julian snaps, glaring down at Miri. She rolls her eyes and pushes on his shoulder, forcing him to pick a seat on the couch.

“Will you two please behave,” Blake says as he passes by the two, holding out a strawberry margarita to Miri, who takes it with a grin.  
“Or you’ll what, cancel the movie?”  
“I’ll make all of you pay for the drinks I graciously bought for you.” Blake shoots back with an eager expression. Miri makes a face and Julian snorts, checking the time.

“Cameron and Preston should be here in a few minutes.” He notes, watching Blake as he sets down two shot glasses and a thing of fireball whiskey on a table near the window. Julian arches an eyebrow,  
“Planning on a shot game without me?” He inquires. Blake nods without looking at the male as he walks back into the kitchen to get Julian’s favorite wine‘’ and two glasses for he and Cameron to share.

“You and Miri are going to commentate on the movie while Cameron chides you both; Preston and I are going to make fun of you three behind your backs.” Julian scoffs, but doesn’t protest. Miri giggles and places her margarita down on the coffee table in front of the couch, moving to help Blake.

“You know me so well,” she comments, taking a bowl of doritos out of Blake’s hands and returning back to the coffee table and placing them there. When Julian tries to reach for one, she slaps his his hand.  
“Not until the movie starts.” She says, ignoring the sneer he gives her.

“You know, you could help.” Blake speaks blankly as he tosses a soft blanket on his head, earning a small yelp of surprise. As he struggles to get the fabric off of him, Julian lets out a long groan.

“Everything I touch dies,” he says sadly, tossing the blanket to the side of the couch and pretending his finger was a tear as he ran it down his cheek. Both Miri and Blake look at him pointedly.

“Okay drama queen, whatever you say.” Miri muses with an endearing smile, picking up his discarded blanket and putting it on the arm rest next to him. As if on queue, the doorbell rings and Blake walks quickly to answer the door.

“Sorry, we couldn’t get the dogs to stop following me.” Cameron says to Blake as Preston passes them, nodding at Julian and Miri.

“It’s fine, we’re just about to start so get comfy.” Blake responds, dimming the living room lights and moving to close the window curtains.

Five minutes and Blake tossing everyone’s shoes by the fireplace in the sitting room later, they were all seated in their respective spots and Miri was turning up the volume as Blake poured himself and Preston shots.

Not even three minutes after the movie started did Julian and Miri launch into their spectating.  
“Julian, is that you when you’re angry?” Miri asks, referring to Stitch as he caused mayhem and crashed into Lilo’s house. Julian snorts, reaching behind Cameron to flick her behind the ear.

“Atleast I’m cute when I’m angry, what are you when you’re mad, a toad?”  
“Is that the best insult you have?”  
“Julian. Miri.” Cameron says with fondness in his voice, keeping from nudging them both in the sides with his elbows.

“The game is simple,” Julian heard Blake explain to Preston, “every time Miri compares Julian to the characters and he responds in any way we take a shot. Every time Cameron chides them both is two; if he chides only one of them it’s one shot.” The snort that follows belongs to Preston.

Julian rolls his eyes.


End file.
